Let Your Heart Guide You
by NikkiBrunklaus
Summary: Ok, i really suck at summaries but I ll try.  This an A/U fic.  This is what would have happened if i had been the writer when Darien broke up with Serena.  Give it a read if you are interested
1. Chapter 1: The BreakUp & Rae's Reaction

Author's Note: OK you guys this is my first fanfiction and I'm a little nervous about it so be kind ok. And I also know that this might look familiar and that's because it has been published on here once. I once published this under the name moongirl818 but I wasn't happy with the way it was so I took it off and worked on it to improve spelling, grammar, and the length. Everything has just been so busy since I started writing this. I don't want to leave a really big authors note so if you are interested just go to my new profile and everything will be explained.

Disclaimer: "I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form." *looks back at intimidating lawyers* "There, happy now?" watching the mean lawyers walk away "I'll get you all, you'll see and then the world will know the truth that sailor moon is mine muwahaha" *Looks around to see that people are staring at me and that the lawyers have left me standing there, by myself, looking like a complete lunatic*(ya I know I'm a freak lol)

ON with the story . . .

Let your heart guide you (OK I know this seems like a really stupid title but after much deliberating, I decided that I would keep it. Plus I really had no idea of a title to use)

("talking'' '_thinking" *_author's note which will be at the bottom)

Chapter1: The Break up and Ray's reaction

"Serena, I think we should break up." said the tall, stormy-blue-eyed, dark-haired man, with much difficulty in his voice. Difficulty that went unnoticed by the petite, sky-blue-eyed blonde girl, who was spilling tears by the millisecond.

"Darien, what . . . I don't understand. Why? What happened?"

"Because I can't keep this up any more it's too hard."

"Keep what up Darien?"

"The fact that I don't love you." He said, almost choking on the foul lies. "I never loved you. I only told you this so that you would sleep with me. I honestly didn't think that you'd fall for it but I guess I was wrong. Although I don't know why I was so surprised you are really kind of dumb."

'_It's a lie all of it Serena. I don't mean any of it. I love you so much but I can't see you hurt. Not because of me. I can't, NO, I won't let that happen. I'm so sorry.' _

He saw Serena looking at him with tears falling down her pale cheeks and saw hurt, pain and acceptance among the various emotions in her eyes. When he saw the acceptance in her eyes, he felt almost sick to his stomach at the fact that she believed him so quickly.

'_No Serena, please don't believe me! Fight me! Hit me! Scream at me! Just don't accept what I'm telling you so quickly. Fight for me...for us! PLEASE !'_, wishing that she could read his mind, knowing that if she put up any kind of fight, he would break down and confess everything to her.

"Darien I don't get what you are saying...what happened? What did I do? "

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! I DON'T WANT YOU! GET OUT!"

She felt like she had been slapped and she fled from his apartment, trying and failing to hold in tears and sobs. He stood there feeling miserable and worthless for hurting the one woman he ever and would always love and fought the urge to go after to ask, no, beg for her forgiveness.

He sat there for what felt like hours but in reality, was only a few minutes, before thinking to himself, '_What am I doing? Why am I letting some stupid dream ruin any chance I have at happiness? We have fought so much more things that were worse than this and we have won. God, I am so stupid! I have to go find her. I need to apologize and explain. I just hope that one day, she can forgive me. And I hope she doesn't kill me first.' _

* * *

><p>She ran through the streets, choking and sobbing, running blindly into people, barely even registering the concerned glances people were giving her as she tried to find a place where she could truly scream out the anguish and hurt inside of her. She continued running until she ran into Ray.<p>

"Hey meatball head! Watch where you're . . . Serena, what's the matter what happened?" Ray asked, immediately filled with concern.

She brought Serena to a nearby park bench, trying to understand Serena through her sobs.

"Serena calm down, tell me what happened."

"It's Darien he, he broke up with me."

"What? Why? Did you say something or do something? Whatever you said or did or whatever happened, I'm sure he'll forget about it. It's probably just some big misunderstanding that you two will be laughing about tomorrow."*

"Oh Ray, I wish that was true. I wish that one day I will be able to laugh again," said Serena, finally able to hold back the tears.

"Well, what happened?" Ray asked.

"He, he said . . . "and Serena burst into tears again, telling Ray the whole story in between sobs.

"He told you that . . . he said that . . . WOW! I never thought he'd say anything like that or do anything like that. GOD, to think that I wanted to date him before. What kind of jerk does that? Well of course, it's obvious what kind of person can do something like this but I NEVER thought HE could do something like this! I never thought that he was THAT kind of person. When I see him next, he is SO FIRED! Oh look, here's my chance." She said, with an evil grin.

Serena's head shot up to see Darien run into the park, look around, and sigh in relief when he spotted her. He made his way towards her with what looked like apology and relief on his face.

"Serena, I'm so . . ."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? And what right do you have to talk to her! After what you said to her, how dare you."

The fire sailor scout and temple priestess continued to berate the prince of earth and college student for at least five minutes until a voice that they were surprised to hear spoke in a calm voice that almost seemed devoid of all emotion if not for the pain that could still be heard.

"Ray stop, I can handle this."

*I know that it seems like Ray is kind of trying to blame this on Serena but really she isn't. It was just that they were so in love that any kind of break up between Serena and Darien just didn't seem possible, especially after they had been through so much together.

So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Did you hate it? Love it? Like it? Just be kind please as this is my first fan fiction. And 4 THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T USE THE WORD CHAPPIE I CANNOT STAND THAT WORD!


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions and Decisions

Alright here's the next chapter in Let your heart guide you. Oh ya you all need to read KazerDragon's Stories. They are THE BEST AND FUNNIEST Inuyasha spoofs you will ever read. Now, ON with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah u all now this whole song and dance

(""speaking, _'thinking'_ *author note at bottom)

Chapter 2: Reactions and Decisions

Ray turned to look at Serena who was standing there looking and sounding as much as The Princess she was born and The Queen she would one day become*

"Alright Reena, I'll see you at the scout meeting later." She said and with one last scathing look at Darien, she walked away.

Darien and Serena waited until Ray was out of hearing range and then they turned to each other, facing each other like two cowboys at a showdown.

Serena opened her mouth to speak and that's when he rushed to take her in his arms. He melded her to his body and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She let herself bask in the familiar sensations of his kiss but then her conscience kicked in and she pushed him away with a slap.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing Mr. Shields?"

It was in that moment that instead of crying, she was going to use the anger that she felt and let the pain and hurt take a back burner.

Darien winced at the cold use of his formal name spoken by her lips.

"Reena, I'm..."

"Don't call me that. You lost all right to call me that the moment you told me you never loved me. And you definitely lost any respect I had for you when you told me that you only said you were in love with me so I would sleep with you"

"Look, I'm..."

"GOD, I cannot believe I was dumb enough to actually sleep with you! How could you? I loved you. I loved you with everything I had inside me. I DIED for you. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I NEVER gave up on you when Beryl had you brainwashed. When you lost your memories, I never gave up hope that one day you would remember. EVERYONE, everyone told me that it was useless that I should just move on. That I should just forget you. But I didn't. I couldn't. I don't know if I ever can." She said the last part so quietly; he had to strain to her words.

"Serena, please I still lo..."

"DON'T! Don't you DARE say those words to me. Don't lie to me just so that you can feel better. Or better yet, don't try and play these sick games. Look, I don't what you are doing. I don't know what you want. I don't even know that I care at this point but just stop messing with my heart! I can't take it anymore."

Darien stared at her for a few moments trying to think of something to say. Just as he tried again to form the words 'I'm sorry', and hope that he could say something, anything, to stop her from leaving, Serena's face hardened and she turned her head in disgust.

"Look just save whatever you have to say for the next girl ok, you stupid, sick bastard. Just leave me alone." She said, her anger giving way to the pain and anguish that were only evidenced by the tears that were coursing silently down her cheeks, and she left crying silently.

Darien stood there; watching her leave, feeling...well the only words he could think of were empty, useless, and ashamed. He watched her walk proudly out of the park, back straight but wiping her tears off her cheeks. He waited until she was out of sight before he, too, turned in the opposite direction and walked away, his steps slow and his shoulders hunched, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p>After Serena left Darien, She ran home, and flew thru the door.<p>

Her mom and Sammy were in the living room and they watched in avid curiosity and concern as she ran up the stairs in tears.

"Mom what's the matter with Serena?" asked Sammy. Ilene stood there, worry and fear etched on her forehead.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing dear, why don't you go to your room and play for a little while, ok?" Sammy nodded and ran up the stairs ahead of his mom and watched her enter Serena's room and shut the door before he crept up to and put his ear to the door.

Ilene Tsukino* stared at her daughter, who was laying there on her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

Ilene walked over, sat on the bed and rubbed her hands soothingly over Serena's back.

"Shh, honey it'll be ok. Now, tell me what happened. Did you have a fight with one of the girls?" Her heart tightened in fear. "Did one of the scouts die? Whatever it is sweetie, I'm not going to be mad."

"Oh mom, it's none of those. It's...its DARIEN!" she wailed. "He broke up with me. He told me that he never loved me and that he only said that he did because he wanted to sleep with me." She said and then burst into tears again. Ilene sat there, shocked.

"Well, at least you two never... OH honey how awful you must feel. To love him so much and then he... Well I honestly never would have suspected it of him, but it just goes to show."

"Oh mom, I can't stay here not where he is. Not where I'll have to see him every day. Isn't there anywhere I can go or something I can do to get away from him, from all of this?"

"Serena, calm down. Yes, now that you mention it, your father's aunt called wanting to know if you wanted to go there for a few weeks soon. I'm sure if I call they will be more than happy to have you on a permanent basis. That is, if that's what you want." Ilene said.

Serena turned her tear-stained face towards her mom.

"Ohh mom! I'm not sure what I want right now."

"Well, alright dear. It doesn't matter if you want to stay till you finish school and go off and do what you need to do or if you just want to stay there for the summer. Whatever you decide, I will support you 100%. Your father, on the other hand, might put a bit of a fight but just let me deal with him"

"You're sure that you won't be mad if I decide to stay?" Serena asked, tearfully

"Honey, no. Of course I will miss you but we can talk on the phone and, hey, I can come visit you, so I will get to travel more now. You have grown up so much in the past few years. I think part of it is you becoming Sailor Moon. You are so smart and I always knew you were, you were just young. In the last few years, you have become one of the smartest people in your class.* And your English teacher called me just the other day and told me that you have the highest grade in the entire class. So I know whatever you decide, you are smart enough to decide what is right for you. Now, I'll go call your aunt and ask her. She lives in...?"

"London. It's in Ontario, Canada.* The number is in my address book. It's in my desk."

Her mom nodded and got her address book out. The she left the room to go call Serena's aunt.

As her mom left the room, Serena watched her, feeling very grateful that she had her as her mother.

She walked over to her mirror and it was then that she made a decision.

'_No more crying over him'_, she decided, wiping her tears

She gazed around the room and then started to pack her things and it was pretty easy considering how messy her room used to be. But in-between school and the fights, she hadn't really spent as much time as she used to when she was 17, 16 and so on.

Just then, in the middle of her musings, her mother walked in and Serena stared at her mom in surprise.

"Well, I talked to your aunt and she talked over with her husband and they said that you could stay as long as you wanted. They said that there is an apartment available in the building they own and that you can live there rent free and they will pay you. She even said that there is a school you could go to so you could finish getting your diploma. All they need you to do is just manage the building which means they need you to just make sure things get fixed and that everyone pays their rent every month. After I explained what happened, she said that if you were pregnant, they would help you do whatever you need to do. Which brings me to my next question dear, when you and Darien, umm, well you know... did you...?"

"No we didn't. It was a stupid thing to do and I didn't think it would matter because, well, I thought that we would be together forever. If I am pregnant, I want to raise it. He may or may not love me but no matter what, any child I have will be one I will love, no matter who the father is."

"I think that is a great decision to make. Even if you are, you know, I will still love you and I won't be mad. So, after that extremely uncomfortable talk, how much do you still have to pack, dear?"

"Oh, I just have to finish packing my clothes and I have a few letters to write and then I will be finished."

"Alright dear. I'll call your father and tell him what is going on...Well not everything, of course. We don't want your father to go on a homicidal rampage," She said with a wink and a laugh, "And then I will call the airport and see about booking you a flight."

Her mom left the room and Serena finished packing everything and then sat at her desk to write a few letters.

When she was finished she stood up and looked around her room and a realization struck her. This was the room she had spent the last 18 years in. These walls had witnessed her laughter, her tears, her sadness and fears and this might be the last time she would ever see it again for a long time. If she ever saw it again.

She shook her head and then she closed the door to her room, somehow filled with the feeling that she had closed this final chapter of her childhood and opened the first chapter of her adulthood that was pushed on to her forcefully by the last few years. Then she went downstairs to wait for her father came home so she could drive her to the airport.

When her father arrived, she went out to the waiting car with her mother and brother.

And she never looked back.

(No this isn't the end not in the least there is still A LOT more to come)

*Author's Note: OK this is a biggie and several issues need to be addressed. Everyone close to Serena knows that she is Sailor Moon which includes Andrew, Her family, and Molly. The principal of her school knows she is part of the scouts but that's just for reasons like when she has missed and stuff like that. Also everyone, meaning the Sailor Scouts and her family and friends, knows that she is the princess and that One day she will be Neo-Queen Serenity, they just don't know that she will have a kid with Darien and that Darien will rule by her side. I upped Serena's age for a good reason for which if I tell you now, it might give a lot of things away. I also didn't know what Serena's last name was in the English version so I used Tsukino because it was the only one I knew. I also used the place where I live as somewhere to go because well, they say that the best inspiration comes from your surroundings or something like that lol, and no, nobody I know nor will I actually be in this story, I'm just using places and locations. Also, she may seem like she is kinda out of character but I wanted to show her as someone who is more mature. She is still the same Serena who loves to eat and read comic books and stuff like that, it's just now she is starting to grow into her role as a future queen, I guess. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and chapter 3 is already written and will be uploaded right after this one. Also, I guess I should look for a beta I just don't know how to go about finding one or even that whole process works. So read and review and if you didn't like or you had problems with my spelling or grammer or whatever keep it to yourself if you're going to present it in a negative way. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated though.


	3. Chapter 3: Group Reaction

Chapter 3: Group Reaction

OK you guys here is chapter three of Let your Heart Guide You. I'm sorry for the delay but you know the Christmas holidays and everything I really didn't have much time to work on this. I've had it mostly done for days now but haven't had the time to finish and upload this chapter. After this one there will be longer updates because this was the last chapter I had completed...somewhat lol but I will be starting to write the next chapter as soon as I upload this. Now on with the story all the outers are here by the way the only one not here is rini but she comes later... MUCH LATER.(hint hint there's a bit of foreshadowing from this authors note and the one at the end of chapter 2 oh ya you'll get it when I reveal it...ok ya I know I'm a complete and utter weirdo)

And here is a shout out to my one and only reviewer so far(please people review! You can say anything you want! You don't even have to leave your name! Please I'm begging you!):

ISana55: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it

Disclaimer: Look honestly does it sound like I own sailor moon. Would I be broke every month if I did? I don't think so, so saying that I don't own it just depresses me.

"talking" _'thinking'_ *authors note at bottom

Chapter Three: Moving on

After Rae left Serena and Darien to talk, she ran home and called everyone on the communicator.

"You guys I need you to meet me at the arcade in half an hour for an emergency pre-scout meeting ok? And whatever you do, DO NOT tell Serena or Darien", the last name she said with loathing in her voice.

7 very reluctant and confused 'yeses' came from the communicator and Rae closed it. After she was finished her chores around the shrine, she changed into a pair of black capris and a blood red spaghetti strap tank top and grabbed her flip flops and rushed out the door, arriving at the arcade with a few minutes to spare.

When she arrived she saw Molly and Melvin sitting at the counter talking to Andrew. She went over to them and they turned to her with a smile on their faces that quickly died at the expression on her face.

"Hey Rae, how's everything going'?" Andrew asked.

"Well, it's complicated. Look when the rest of the girls get here could you guys come over so we can all talk. It's about Darien and Serena."

"Sure, I guess what about you two?"

"Sure" said Molly and Melvin

When the rest of the girls arrived, they all sat down where Rae was sitting and they all sat there for a few minutes until Amy spoke up.

"Well Rae, why did you want us to come meet you here? And what is so important that we couldn't tell Darien and Serena?"

"Well, it's a long story. You see I was walking home from school today and I ran into Serena, well more like she ran into me and I noticed that she was crying..." Rae then proceeded to tell the whole group about the events that had occurred in the park.

"...And it was so eerie. I mean Serena was so calm and in command she sounded like...her mother. I wouldn't have left her there with that jerk if she had sounded any different. I don't know what she said but I hope she kicked his ass to the curb.

The range of emotions and reactions was written on everyone's face. From shock and puzzlement to pure unadulterated anger and rage. Then it was like everyone was talking at once.

Both Amara and Lita had the same response. "Where is that jerk! I'm going to knock his head OFF! And then I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

"I don't get it. Just a few weeks ago he was telling me how much him and Serena were in love and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and all that. He was talking about asking her parents if he could marry her after she graduates next year. From the way he was talking, it sounded like he already had a ring picked out. I mean he has been looking kind of tired and distracted about something for a while now but every time I asked him was wrong, no matter how much I bugged him about it, he would tell me that everything was fine, that he was just worried about school. Why would he say something like that?" Andrew said, both puzzled and disappointed in his friend

"What I'd like to know is why would he say something like that? I mean you guys have to admit, something like this just doesn't sound like Darien." said Mina.

"Is it possible that maybe he is being possessed by something?" Ami wondered.

"Oh no, I hope Serena is ok!" Molly and Melvin exclaimed.

"I would have to agree with Mina, this doesn't sound like something he would do." Michele said.

Trista did not say anything but she was thinking _'this isn't how it was supposed to happen. I guess she succeeded when she said she was going to change the past. But how?'_

Hotaru just there saying nothing, just listening to what everyone was saying.*

Rae banged her hands on the table, effectively making everyone go silent at once.

"Look, as much as I hate to say this, this has more to do with than how much Serena is upset. She is going to need support from all of us. Even in fights. Because you know he is going to be there. Every time she transforms he does too. How are we going to do this?" Rae said, slumping back into the seat.

"I thought that they were, you know, THE COUPLE. The one that would always last forever, no matter what happened. That's what is making me think Mina is right. No-one could act like that one day and then, suddenly, say it was all a lie. Even professional actors aren't that good." Rae looked at the table, a frown on her face.

'Well, are we still going to let him us fight with us?" Ami asked, looking at Rae.

"I think that is something only Serena can really decide. She will probably be in here soon, looking for one of us to talk to." Mina said, putting her head in her hands.

Just then the doors opened. They all looked to see...

A/N: OK I'm going to leave it there for now

HAHA just kidding I'm not that mean...Or am I?

Darien, his head hung low and an air of sadness around him. Something that Lita and Amara didn't seem to notice or even care about.

"I cannot believe you have the nerve to show your face." Lita said, as she and Amara made her way towards the stool where Darien sat.

He turned to look at them with a very accepting look in eyes.

"How could you do that to Serena?" Amara said

"Ya, I should beat your ass." Said Lita, cracking her knuckles.

"You know what its none of your business, OK? So just do what you have to do and get it over with, would ya"

"Why you..." Lita raising her fist to punch Darien when a voice said

"Lita, don't."

They all turned to look at the door to see...

*I don't really know what Hotaru's is like because I didn't get to see much of her here when the series was taken off the TV here in Canada. I remember watching the season she was in but it has been a while since I have seen any episodes of Sailor Moon and all I have are a few episodes of the 4th season, I think when Jupiter and Uranus showed up and the 3 movies R, S, and Super S.

OK now I really am ending it here. I'm not sure if I really like this chapter all that much you all can decide...well actually you pretty much do lol. It just seems so drawn out but the next one WILL be REALLY good so R&R! ...and I don't mean rest and relax I mean read and review. And Happy Holidays everyone! AND PLEASE LEAVE SOMETHING! ANYTHING!


End file.
